Lightning and Fire Collide 2
by STORM GOD
Summary: The Battle of a lifetime Dark phoenix VS Kendell Daughter of Ororo Munroe


Mother&Daughter&Fury

The winds blew in the trees as ororo remembered that day when she had to destroy Jean Grey her sister. "Jean why jean"?"Goddess I can't go on like this".A small tear rolled across her cheek. A child's footsteps broke the silence. "Mom why are you crying?" "It is nothing Kendell". "Mother I've been living with you for 15yrs you don't cry for nothing." "I was just thinking about your aunt Jean." Kendell had long heard the stories about how storm had to kill her best friend. "Mom you had no choice aunt Jean would have destroyed the Galaxy!" "Phoenix!" "Would have destroyed the galaxy!" "Jean was a kind and gentle person." "Ok OK I get it mom phoenix was the bitch that really killed my aunt." Ororo looked at her white haired daughter and with a small smile. "Watch your mouth young lady". "Mooooommmmm." "Kendell its time for you to start your training." in the training room 20 mins later "Ok Kendell lets take it slow this time." "I'm going to summon a small thunder storm all you have to do keep the lightning form hitting the targets." "Right" Kendell's eyes turned white just like her mother with a small hint of fire in her eyes she never understood why they did that. They just did. "Are you ready?" storm shouted already in the air. "Ready" Kendell shouted back then all of a sudden dark appeared over each target." Lightning hit of the 20 targets. "Good Kendell thats 3 less than you blocked last time!" "Yea but mom I'm never going to be able to jo...Kendell thats enough your only 15yrs old no mutant no matter who the parents are will be fully mastered at their power at your age." "Now its 6:15 what do want to do we are queen and princess of a nation the world is ours to travel." "Lets go go to new York!" Kendell had a small gleme in her eyes. "I've been dying to go back to the mansion! New York it is." storm said with a smile.

CH.2 Destruction

"Mom what happened to the mansion?"There where the mansion once stood was a burning hole."No this cannot be!"Storm's eyes turned white dark clouds started to cover the clear sky."Mom what are you doing?!"Ororo did not answer. Winds started to pick ororo up and she flew into the clouds."Mom mom!"

Kendell started to fly after her mother she also inherited her mother's connection to nature and she could fell her mothers pain.

"Kendell stay on the ground." "No mom I wont leave you." Then ororo did something she had never done before she used her powers to punish her child lightning struck Kendell and she fell to the ground. Luckily Kendell also inherited her mothers immunity to the elements so she didn't suffer any pain."Who could do this why this is a school we never hurt anyone."Then ororo saw a sign burned in the debris the sign of the PHOENIX.

CH.3Calming A Raging Tempest

"Mom pleas don't make me please"Kendell cried out to her mother who was about to make a hurricane. Ororo's ceased and the tempest calmed clear skies came."Kendell can you ever for give me?" "Sure thing mom."Why were you so mad the mansion destroyed yes but we don't see any bodies." "Kendell there is something about the phoenix that you never knew the can rise form the ashes meaning she can come back form the dead." She's back and the reason that they don't have bodies in the debris is because she burned them all." Dark Phoenix is nothing but pure rage." "Now that she's back I must defeat her again." "Mom Dark Phoenix destroyed galaxies we don't state a chance."We."ororo said in a stern tone. "You will not face her she has to know that you are my child and you will stay protected." "Mom!" "No Kendell I will not risk you!"ororo gave ororo a kiss and a hug and flew off at supersonic speed knowing Kendell could not keep up.

Ch.4 I need a Wiccan

Kendell picked up the phone that was in the jet 555-555-5555."Hello baby its me Kendell we need to talk my mother is in trouble."before she could close the phone lightning hit before her."Whats up."There he was wiccan the most powerful person she knew beside her mother. Always been a good friend but about 3months ago he became her boyfriend."Quick I need you to tell me everything you know about Dark Phoenix!"Why would you want to know about that monster?" "She's not a monster." She's my aunt." Wiccnas eyes opened wiped and his moth opened."She's your aunt." "Yea and I need to know how to stop her."

Ch.5 Finding the mistress of the elements

"We need to find my mother!"Kendell said in a frantic voice."Calm down.""Calm down!" "My mother almost destroyed New York and she hit me with a lightning bolt and you want me to calm down." "You can't get stressed you know your powers get all out of whack if you do. Besides I already know where she is." "You do!"Kendell said with a smile. "Yes she's flying over to the north pole."Can you astral project to her?" "Yes but I'll." "Do what you've got to do I've got to go track down an old friend."

Ch.6 Diamond Heart

Traveling at her top speed Kendell saw her home from a mile away there it was Frost Mansion home of Emma Frost the only person who could help her in this battle."Emma it's me Kendell." she shouted from the inside of the huge house."Kendell what a lovely surprise where's your mother?" "Dark phoenix is back and mom went to face her again and I don't know what to do." "Impossible she was destroyed!"Emma said in shock."Well her name is phoenix."Thats not funny Kendell each time phoenix dies its supposed to come back pure." "But since it bonded with Jean and since she is the only one in the galaxy that can truly hold its power it holds on to all the worlds hate and anger that Jean faced all those years as an x-man." "But I thought phoenix was supposed to be the guardian of creation how can she guard something if she can't release human anger?" "It's simple my dear."Emma said with a straight face."She doesn't want to." "Phoenix feeds off of human emotion thats why she only feeds on stars the ultimate source of human emotion when she eats it and destroys all the inhabitable planets she uses the minds of entire civilizations to fuel her power."

"So then why can't she change back to aunt jean?"My dear jean was lost to us on that fateful day when your mother had to kill her."When you face phoenix thats all there is phoenix no jean."Jeans body is just a shell." "How can I kill phoenix by myself when my mom used all of her strength just to stop her?" "Thats easy Kendell I'm going to give you my power." "What thats insane!"Kendell said in shock."No it isn't If your going to have any chance to stop phoenix your going to have to have telepathy and the skill that goes with it and most important your going to have the mind,body,and heart of diamond!My diamond form is impervious to all physic mind attacks." "What about her telekinesis?"My mom once told me that she held our universe in her hands and shaped the stars to show a picture of her and uncle Scott." "How am I supposed to compete against that?""One problem at a time." "Now this treatment is going to manipulate your DNA so its going to be very painful are you sure you want this."

"Yes to save my mom I'll do anything to save my mother."

Ch.7 The Power Of A Raging Tempest

Storm's mind was in chaos the pain was so intense that she couldn't get the elements to respond to her."You think that you can challenge the Phoenix how foolish!"phoenix said in an evil tone.

"Jean please help me please!""Your cries are useless ororo jean grey no longer exist you killed her when you tries to destroy me!The arrogance of you humans to think you could destroy me!" Phoenix if I don't stop you more will come from power of the gods to the power of the spider they will come!To avenge me and more importantly to stop you!" "Yes and all will fall to the power of the phoenix!

Ch.8 Prefection

The new kendell step out of the machine her hair was now diamond ans were her body she could now hear the faintest thoughts "Emma it worked! Im a diamond!"But as kendell looked over to the other machine there it was the lifeless body of Emma Frost. Over at the computer was a blinking light as kendell pressed play a messaged played "Kendell I made this tape while you were in the machine if you are watching this it means that I did not survive the process you now have all of my power and all the knowledge and skill of how to use it". then that was it the screen went black. Then kendell took off to find her mother.

Ch.9 The final battle

Phoenix was buring ororo's skin and amplyfing the pain in ororo's mind. then dark clouds surrounded the two."Ororo clouds wont going to save you now." then just as phoenix was about to absorb ororo's life force a bolt of lightning hit phoenix making her scream in pain. "Leave my mother alone Phoenix or face my power!" then a telepathic bolt made phoenix's nose bleed. "Impressive you have managed to hurt me but this is hardly going to stop me." "Phoenix you now know that my daughter is going to defend me at all cost and" ororo never finished her sentence phoenix disintegrated her.

"MOM!!" Kendell screamed in horror. "Phoenix! Your DEAD!" then something happened kendell's diamond skin went away and her eyes were now lightning no more was kendell a child who's power she was still learning to control. "Phoenix you killed my mother now im going to kill you and this time your not coming back!" kendell made a hurricane never before had the Earth had a hurricane in the North Pole but this was no normal hurricane this hurricane was fueled by rage no pain no sorrow all rage. "What are you going to do blow me away"Phoenix said laughing. "No phoenix im going to make sure that you go out in a very big BANG!" "You could try."Phoenix said mockingly. "Kendell your power. This is impossible its more powerful than even your mother." Kendell did not answerer. The hurricane was getting smaller with phoenix and kendell in the middle. Kendell raised her hands and the poles of the earth came into her amplifying her power even more. "Phoenix your time is up! Never again will you use my aunt jean for a host to contain your power!" Kendell screamed in pain as she let out one final lightning bolt. "NOOO I will not be banished by a child! I am the Phoenix!!" Then phoenix sensed it this was not a normal lightning but in its rage and power was the mind of kendell guiding it. As the hurricane came to an end there was nothing but ice kendell sacrificed her life to avenge her mother.

Hope you like this story and if your wondering what happened to wiccan phoenix destroyed his astral form which destroyed his mind.

It fit into the story! SORRY


End file.
